


The Demon Who Soothed My Wounds

by Grell_Michaelis112113



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Crying, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing in the Rain, Kitchen Sex, Light Sadism, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Rain Sex, Romanticism, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Snow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Michaelis112113/pseuds/Grell_Michaelis112113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell Sutcliff has had a very hard life. Ever since his mother and father split up, Grell has had a lot of crap to go through. Everything from bullies to accepting a new father figure into his life. But now he has to face the ultimate challenge for people today; embracing his true self. What will happen when his secret self comes out? What will he do about the way he is treated? Find out here!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, themes, terminology, or music. It'd be nice though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Girlfriend), [all those who are struggling with self harm or any problems](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+those+who+are+struggling+with+self+harm+or+any+problems).



> Caution: There is self harm in here along with thoughts of suicide. Please be careful while reading this and I do not encourage this at all.
> 
> Rating M: For language and possible mature themes in the future
> 
> Note: Italics is when Grell is thinking to himself
> 
> This chapter has a song to go with it 'Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)' by Taylor Davis. You can find it on youtube or spotify for those who use it.

Prologue

Grell Sutcliff was no ordinary guy, anyone could tell by his passionate red hair, bright green eyes, and unusually sharp teeth. Being the way he was, high school was really hard; he stuck out from everyone else and hung out with the 'Weird' kids. Grell was smart, charming, and funny; he had plenty of relationships but he struggled to come to terms with his deep dark secret; he was in fact gay. He had blown through girl after girl since he had figured it out his freshman year all because of an accidental kiss in gym. Grell's greatest fear was his parents finding out and being treated horribly like Bobby from the movie "Prayers for Bobby", he didn't want that treatment at all. Every girl he was with didn't last long and he would jump onto the next girl about a week later. It was like this for three years until Grell finally went over the edge, doing something he promised he'd never ever do.

It was Spring Break of his junior year, and Grell was crying profusely in his bathroom. It was in the early hours of the morning, Grell was tired, scared, and wanted his life to be over. "Funny," he thought to himself. "To be ready to die at such a young age." The glass was cold and bitter to the touch of warm skin. In Grell's hands, he held the weapon of his downfall; a piece of broken glass that would mar his skin and make the pain go away, if only for a little while.

He placed the jagged edge on his wrist, taking a deep breath before slowly dragging it across his flesh. It felt like ice that cut his flesh but the searing fire that rushed after it was intoxicating to Grell. He loved the feeling of the fire consuming his feelings, his thoughts, and his pain; however, the fire did not last long. Grell began to crave that fire within the minutes it had gone and continued to cut his body. He cut himself to the point of no return; his body was scarlet red and inflamed, dripping in crimson by the time he was done. Grell looked at himself in the mirror as the flame returned and scorched his body, and he cried silently. He was ashamed of himself, of what he had done; the deep cuts were covering his shoulders, hips, wrists, thighs, ribs, back and his neck. He saw who he really was in that moment; a broken, sobbing little boy who was so tired of being hurt all the time, who wanted to be loved for who he really was.

Grell held himself as he continued to cry, wishing desperately to be free of this life and free of all the disappointment he had caused over the year. But now was not the time to cry; Grell turned his shower on as he stripped away his blood stained clothes, tossing them in a heap at the door. He sucked in a breath before he stepped into the spray of warm water; he cursed under his breath as he attempted not to scream in agony as the water pounded his skin. Grell clenched and unclenched his hands as he washed himself, the soap make his cuts sting worse than they were before. Leaning his forehead on the tile, he thought about how he would hide the damage from prying eyes for a while, just until they healed and went away. When he finally decided to wear large clothing instead of his usual tight fitting clothes, Grell stepped out of his shower grabbing the black towel that hung on the door. He hissed as the rough fabric dragged across the open cuts, drying the water but rubbing them raw again.

Grell was in immense pain; he looked in the mirror and tears fell from his eyes as he saw the terrible sight of his body and how ugly he looked. "I am ugly, useless, horrible, and no one will ever love someone who looks like me." Grell whispered to the mirror before punching the tiled wall in anger and sadness. After dressing into a pair of shorts and a baggy tee shirt, Grell went downstairs to start his day while the house was quite still.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It had been a week or two since his incident, and Grell had a feeling that something was amiss the moment he stepped onto the AJROTC floor. "Sutcliff, I need to talk to you!" his mentor barked as formation dissipated. Madam Red was the Senior Army Instructor for the class, and she wasn't a woman to mess around with. She'd have you out of her program faster than you could spell out her name. Grell was terrified of her but she had helped him since he was a freshman in high school, which made things easier for him to learn and have guidance. At the position of attention, Grell stood before Madam Red nervously waiting for her to speak. She sighed, looking pained, "Grell, please answer me honestly. Are you harming yourself?" Grell bit his lip, hanging his head in shame, "Yes ma'am." Madam Red started walking towards the stairs that led to the office, "Let's go Sutcliff." Grell started to panic, "Ma'am! Please don't tell them!" She raised her voice to a frightful pitch, "You know I have to tell them Grell. I could lose my job if I don't." The pitch wasn't screaming and yelling, it was disappointed and hurt, and Grell knew she was disappointed in him for what he had done to himself. He hung his head in shame and followed her to the office, tears already springing in his eyes as she told him to sit in the chair and not leave. Minutes had passed before Grell was called into his counselor's office to 'talk' about it all. Madam Red gripped his shoulder, "Don't lie to her, be honest Grell. I'm sorry you are going through this." And with that the door was shut and Grell was left to the mercy of the school system.

Hours had passed since he had entered the office, and Grell was emotionally exhausted and physically hurting. His parents had been called and the sight was not a pretty one; his step father was scared of what he had done to himself and his mother had pulled his 5'7" self into her lap as she asked him over and over why he had done it. "Mom can I go?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, "No." Grell sighed, "Mom I want to get up." "Oh, yeah you can." She said slowly before releasing him. Grell toppled into the chair across the table as the psycho therapist began talking to his parents again, to which he zoned out thinking of how he was going to get over this all. He wanted to get this all over with and call it a life; however he knew this wasn't over. Grell jumped when he felt a hand grasp his suddenly; he saw it was the psycho therapist who spoke to him, "We are going to get though this Grell. We are all here for you and you can do it." He nodded and put on a fake smile as he collected his things to leave; his mother told the therapist thank you and we'd be in contact soon as his step father walked towards the exit. Once outside, Grell sucked in a sigh of relief at the cool afternoon air, finally free of his burdens. Or so he thought.

Once at home, Grell's mother spoke to him, "So go get in the shower, so you can get ready to get your class ring in a little while." He smiled as he headed for his bathroom, but the smile was gone the second he stepped in his room. "I am not worth all this effort." He thought to himself as he stripped and entered his bathroom. The water felt good against his tense skin, washing away the sweat and pain of the day down the drain. He thought things couldn't get worse until he up heaved into his toilet, every single thing he had put into his system came out of him all at once. Grell sighed as he flushed the mess, and began brushing his teeth again; however he wasn't expecting his mother to be in his room taking all the sharp objects out of his room. "Here let me look at them Grell. Take your towel off so I can see." She said, he did as she said, dying of embarrassment. Her cold fingers probed his cuts one at a time while she muttered numbers and scanned him thoroughly. Once she was done, Grell toweled off and got dressed for his ring ceremony as he and his mother talked about everything and anything. "Well mother it's time to go." He said, walking out to his car back to his usually flamboyant self that was only present when he was with his friends. "I know!" she said playfully as she took the driver's seat.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Oh Grell it's absolutely stunning!" his mother exclaimed, sliding the ring onto his finger and turning it one full time so the ruby gem was facing up proudly. Grell smiled as he looked at his hand; his mother was right, it was stunning but it did nothing to help his emotions any. Red was the color of passion, lust, and love, and Grell didn't have any of that anymore. He was empty of passion, his personality lacked the lust, and his heart no longer knew what true love felt like. He felt pressure on his ribs and saw arms around his upper torso, which belonged to Ciel Phantomhive. He smiled, "Hello Ciel, how are you?" Ciel smiled before punching his arm, "I'm great Grell, but I heard what happened so I wanted to give you a hug to help you out some. Hope it worked." Grell laughed sheepishly, "Yes I'm fine, and it did work." Ciel skirted off to his older brother, Vincent Phantomhive, who had received his class ring before Grell.

Vincent glared daggers at Grell, who quickly turned his back to him to avoid drawing attention to them. Vincent Phantomhive was not a force to be reckoned with when it came to Ciel, he was always watching over him like a hawk making sure no one hurt him or laid a hand on him. What bugged Vincent the most was that Ciel had met the flamboyant Grell and tailed him wherever he went and eventually Grell decided to mentor him. "Hey Ciel, com here for a sec please?" Grell asked politely, Ciel stood in front of Grell calmly. Grell grinned, "Turn my ring?" Ciel smiled as he turned the ring one full time. "Thank you Ciel." Grell ruffled his hair before he returned to his mother's side. "Ready to go then?" she asked when he sauntered over. Grell nodded, following his mother in a tow back to his car when he suddenly ran into someone.

Grell went sprawling on the floor and the stranger fell against the wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The stranger said as he helped Grell to his feet, dusting him off. Grell looked up and saw piercing green eyes staring at him with concern; he smiled, "I'm fine and I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention either. I'm William Spears." Grell blushed, "I'm Grell Sutcliff." The pair shook hands before they looked away embarrassed; "I suppose I should get going then." Grell said as he started to walk towards the exit. William grinned, "Okay. And I'm sorry I ran into you again!" Grell waved as he stepped out the door and practically ran for his mom's car, trying not to look flustered.

Once at home, Grell collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day's events. He smiled to himself as he thought about William, the devilishly handsome man he ran into. 'What am I even thinking? He wouldn't want someone as ugly and hideous as me.' Grell thought, tears coming back to his sore eyes. "I'm never going to be good enough for anyone so why even kid myself." He said out loud into his pitch black room. And as he drifted off into a fitful sleep, Grell had no idea what was in store for him in the coming years.


	2. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is 'Arms' by Christina Perri.

Chapter 1:

Grell sat at his desk, twirling a pencil and thinking of nothing in particular. His teacher was droning on and on about how he would need to know 'Macbeth' in the real world, which held no appeal to him. Then there was a knock at the door; when the teacher opened the door it was William. William Spears was rather tall with short black hair, piercing green eyes, and had a rather stern looking face. He wore simple glasses and ordinary clothes; black skinny jeans, a white button up, and loafers. He smiled at the teacher before talking to her in a rather deep voice; Grell had a dumbfounded smile on his face as he listened to William speak. Now Grell had spoken to William a couple times since he ran into the man about a week ago. Will was charming, funny, and was very smart, but for Grell he was younger by a year and a grade lower. And this is where our story begins…..  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Grell's POV

"Hey Will mind if I walk to the bus with you?" I asked, bumping into him as class let out. He smiled at me, pushing his glasses up his face, "I don't see why not Grell." I held my arm out for him to take as we walked to the buses, which to my utter surprise; he took as he began to talk about his day. I smiled and laughed at some parts of his day, like when he got tickled in gym by all his friends in the locker room. Our lovely walk had ended to soon due to the arrival of his mother in the green Jeep, waving at us from the driver's side.

I smiled at him sadly as he put his bag in his car, turning back to me to say goodbye I assumed. Will looked a little down but he smiled at me, "Hey you'll be back before you know it. Don't be sad Grell." I looked down at my feet, scuffing my high tops on the asphalt replying, "But I won't be able to talk to you the whole weekend Will! I hate not being able to talk to you, it sucks so much." I felt a finger underneath my chin, pulling it up with a gentle force as I locked eyes with him. He smiled placing a kiss on my forehead, "Enjoy your trip to Williamsburg Grell. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other there. My mom and Aunt are doing the greatest mudder or something like that up there and I'm coming with them to take pictures." My heart jumped when I heard his words, "Really? That'd be amazing!" I hugged him tightly before running for my bus like crazy, finally excited about spending a three day weekend in Williamsburg.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Time jump to Sunday evening….

I ran upstairs to my room, eager to message William that I had returned home safely and that I had missed him so much. Once connected to my wifi, I got on Facebook and messaged him instantly in all caps (Bold is Grell and Italics are William);

Grell: WILL! I'M HOME FINALLY!

William: GRELL! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY! :D I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HOME!

Grell: I missed you too Will, I didn't think it was possible to miss someone that much but god it felt like eternity before I could message you again!

William: I felt kinda alone without talking to you at night. I missed our conversations all weekend.

Grell: Well I kinda got you some gifts…

William: Is that why you asked me what my favorite color was?

Grell: Yeah I wanted to get you something to remember me by.

William: Thanks Grell

Grell: No problem Will dearest! Well I gotta go for a little bit to help unload our car and help with dinner. Be back soon! ;)

William: Okay!

I shut my kindle off, a goofy grin on my lips as I skipped back downstairs to help my family out. 'I'm so glad Will actually missed me! Usually no one ever does.' I thought to myself as I put my clothes in my washer, humming some random song. "Hey Grell!" my mother shouted from the kitchen; I sighed, "Yes ma'am?" "What do you want for dinner?" she asked; I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets randomly. I closed the laundry room door before walking to the kitchen, "I don't know. Food?" I received a sarcastic smile in return and a huff of breath, "You are no help!" I shook my head, "I already know that mom." I walked out of the kitchen feeling a little down again, but I cheered up to talk to Will so he wouldn't worry.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hours had passed and William and I were still talking over Facebook. His words were kind and gentle, making me blush and laugh into my pillow so as to not wake anyone up.

Grell: Hey look at the time!

William: Holy crap it's like two a.m.!

Grell: I guess I should go to sleep then….but I don't wanna say goodbye yet.

William: Neither do I but we need to sleep. Text me in the morning?

I smiled, butterflies returning to my stomach as I texted back giddily.

Grell: Absolutely as soon as I'm up and drinking my coffee!

William: Hahahahaha okay goofball. Good night and I'll see you at school. 3

Grell: duh I know I'm a goofball! Good night handsome and I'll see you at school too 3

William: Night

Grell: Night

With that I signed off, burrowing into my comforter as I drifted off to a dream with William in mind.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day I woke to my alarm screaming Black Veil Brides "Knives and Pens' at six a.m. sharp. I got into the shower, taking the time to clean my cuts again before I got into more clothes that rubbed them raw by the end of the bus ride to school. Today I was indecisive about what I would wear out of all my outfits that I had bought while I was gone. Then it occurred to me Red; the color of lust and passion. My life in a nutshell before I came out as gay, and it was the very color of my life now and forever. 'I've got the perfect outfit!' I thought to myself.

After twenty minutes of getting ready I was perfect! My long red hair was tied back by a ribbon in a low ponytail, make up flawless, and cuts securely wrapped to prevent bleeding. I wore black skinny jeans that hugged my hips just right with a white long sleeve button up, complete with loosely tied red tie. My ankle high red and black heels topped the whole outfit off fabulously and I was ready to face school as my true self.

Walking down stairs quietly as possible, I grabbed something to eat for the day and made a glass of ice coffee to go. My parents still slept soundly as did my siblings as I slipped out the back door to head for my bus stop. 'I hope this goes over well.' I thought to myself as I reached the stop, waiting for my friends to come.

Ronald was the first to arrive out of the five people who came to this stop. "Whoa! Holy wardrobe change Grell!" the two-toned male said as he dropped his bag next to his feet. I smiled, laughing slightly, "Thanks Ronnie." Of course Alan and Eric showed up at the same time as usual, looking a bit perplexed but accepted the change easily and thought it was a good idea to show who I am. Adrian, otherwise known as Undertaker, giggled when he arrived which irked my nerves. "Tch. What's so funny?!" I demanded, the silvered hair man laughing crazily. I tapped my foot against the concrete heatedly as he responded, "It looks good Grell! I'm just tickled that you finally came out!" I growled, "Ugh Adrian! You knew well before I had my little incident! You are just crazy!"

This earned a group laugh as the bus rounded the corner, finally stopping to pick us up. I slid my headphones on as I sat down next to Undertaker, who was munching on bone shaped cookies. The next stop picked up a couple of nobodies, and finally picked up the last stop that had Bard, Elizabeth, and Mey-Rin. Again the trio was surprised at my transformation but they welcomed it gladly. The ride to school felt like forever for me, like the feeling where you are about to tell your biggest secret but you're terrified of the outcome. 'I hope William accepts this.' I thought nervously.

I felt a sharp jab to the ribs making me yelp. "What Undertaker!?" I hissed. He gave me a serious look before he spoke, "Stop worrying so much Grell. William will accept you my rambunctious red head." I was stunned to silence by his words, how did he know about William? I traveled down the aisle as I pondered his words, growing nervous by the second as I hit the pavement in my heels. As the door came closer, I felt like the world would crash around me if I messed up.

I kept my head down as I walked through the door but was shocked when my friends started shouting at me. Things like 'Holy crap you look amazing!' or 'Whoa you look different!' but all of it was encouraging as I set my bag down to say thank you to everyone. William walked in and I pretended like I didn't see him as I gushed to Elizabeth about my outfit and all the cute guys in Williamsburg. I felt arms go around my torso and smiled knowingly, turning to see his handsome face. William smiled briefly before I pulled him into another hug; I had missed him a shit ton. "I missed you so much Grell." He whispered in my ear, tickling it. I smiled, "I missed you more Will dearest." My heart leapt from my chest as he placed a kiss on my cheek, making me melt like butter.

"Um do me a favor Grell?" He asked shyly, placing a hand in his pocket while grabbing his bag with the other. I looked at him quizzically, "Sure Will." The bell rang as he slipped a piece of paper in my hand; "Read it when you get to class." I nodded, hugging him once before going to class. I set my bag at my desk before opening the letter,

Dear Grell,

I'm so glad you're back! And I know we've talked about us being together a lot but here's the thing, my parents don't know I'm bisexual. They'd flip out if they found out but I really want to be with you. You're my darling wolf till the end. But we'd have to keep our relationship a secret till I'm out on my own. Just think it over for me?

P.S. I'm single again!

Love Will

On the edge of the paper were two beautifully drawn wolves, one red and the other black. 'That was fucking adorable Will!' I squealed in my head as I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket.

One thing was for sure, the last day of school would be one to remember forever.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The day passed swiftly and soon enough, 10:45 a.m. was here and summer was in session. William found me easily enough as I lowered my head to avoid the papers and books being thrown. We walked quietly to his bus as I wondered what would become of us this summer. "Hey, will I see you this summer?" He questioned as we finally stopped. I grinned, showing off my teeth, "I don't see why not. I want to see you this summer." I hugged him close, inhaling his scent one last time. And he hugged back super hard, but something was different this time. I felt impulse to kiss him just capture those red lips with my own if only for a second. But instead he caressed my face and placed a kiss to my forehead; "Are we together?" I asked boldly.

"Yes." And then he was gone onto his bus, and I wanted to scream for joy, but instead I ran to my bus like a mad-man. I took deep breaths as I sat down grinning still. 'This is gonna be the best summer ever.' I thought happily.


	3. One Month Anniversary/Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't add this last chapter but I hardly think it's necessary but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything pertaining to the show or manga.
> 
> The song for this chapter is 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Chapter 2: One Month Anniversary & Confessions

"Hey mom!" I hollered from the kitchen, trying to cook and talk to my mom at the same time. "What's up kid?" she asked sitting at our dining room table. I swallowed my nerves, forcing myself to speak, "So I was wondering what we were doing this weekend because William and I's one month is coming up and I wanted to have him over for dinner Saturday." I continued to stir the rice hoping my mom would say yes and let him over for dinner. "Sure I don't see why not. Drew hasn't met William yet and neither has Aj, so this should be good for us." She replied. I jumped up and down shouting over and over, "Thank you!"

Dinner seemed like forever between us all talking about my boyfriend. I was used to them drilling me constantly about not throwing myself out to anyone who is willing to love me. But then again they never knew how many times I had been cheated on or had been left for a better person. I sat there knowing that they really didn't have a single clue who I really was when I wasn't at home. But I sat there and gushed about William to my sister, telling her all of things I loved about him and some of the cute things we'd say to each other randomly throughout the day. Dishes passed by as I continued to think on the words of my music, blocking out the world again.

'Why does he love me? Of everyone he could have why did he pick me?' I thought to myself, the cuts on my wrists stinging in the hot water. 'I'm not all that really! I'm just another depressed kid who chose to hurt himself instead of talk about it all. I guess my dad did play a part in it.'

(Flashback)

I came inside holding a package with my name on it from Maine with my father's name on it. I didn't want to open it for fear of what it might be but I opened it anyway and just like that I wish I hadn't. Inside was a piece of paper and a movie; the movie was the one I wanted 'Dark Shadows' but on the inside there was another letter addressed to me. I put my bag on the couch before I read the letter; then it came. That dreading feeling in the pit of your stomach like you're about to jump off a cliff into rushing waves. He wrote about how he was 'emotionally unstable and couldn't be around anyone' but he could sure as hell move to his tail in with his new girlfriend almost seven states away. I got half way through the letter before I could no longer see through the tears to read.

Tears flowed from my eyes as if Niagara Falls were in my tear ducts; it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. He talked all about himself and didn't even bother to ask how I was! I wanted to rip it up; shred it to pieces and burn it but my mom needed to read it. As if on que, my parents had pulled into the yard and I didn't want them to see me like I was. I rushed upstairs to get dressed to mow the yard, a chore I absolutely detested because it ruined my nails and got grass in my hair. The door opened and closed, when I heard my name I yelled, "I'm upstairs getting dressed to do the yard!" I listened as they came into the computer room talking about the movie and letter my sister received saying, "That's all he wrote?"

"You should read the one he wrote me! It's on the computer desk!" I yelled as I laced up my shoes. A few minutes passed before my step-father said, "Really? That is completely unbelievable." Then my mom made a comment, "He is really that shallow." I sucked in a breath as I went down the stairs trying to hold in my pain. But the minute my mother came around the corner, she had barely said the words, "Are you okay?" before I flung myself at her, sobbing my heart out into her sweater. She stroked my hair holding me close as I yelled, "It's his entire fault!" I felt wetness at the top of my head; my mother was crying and it was my fault.

My step dad looked at me, confused, "What is his fault?" I choked on a sob before answering, "It's his fault that I'm like this. He made me this way." My mom rocked us back and forth as I tried to calm down before my sister came home.

(End Flashback)

"He did this to us, making us always sad." I whispered to myself as I curled up in bed, ready to talk to William.

 

Grell: Hey sweetheart.

William: Hi darling. How was dinner?

Grell: It was okay I guess. We had Hot dogs and noodles. Nothing special really; how about you?

William: We haven't eaten yet. But we're having steak and potatoes for dinner.

I looked at the time and it was almost ten at night!

Grell: Why do you guys eat so late?!

William: I don't know, we just do sometimes. I'm so ready to see you this weekend, I miss you terribly.

Grell: I miss you too baby. But at least I can see you for a little while.

William: Mhm I wish we lived closer so we could see each other more often.

Grell: Me too but this will have to suffice for now until school starts back up.

William: Yeah then I can see your handsome face all day long. 3

Grell: Awe Will! You're making me blush! I'm really not that good looking. 3

William: Don't say that Grell! You are handsome, the most handsome man I've ever seen!

Grell: Thank you William. Can I confess something?

William: Of course anything you want to say please do.

Grell: I think I love you…..

There was a great pause between messages, and I grew more nervous by the second until the one message I had hoped for was finally sent.

William: I think I love you too…..

Grell: Is it too soon? I just wanted to be honest….

William: No! It's okay Grell. I always asked you to be honest with me and this is you being honest.

Grell: Yeah I know sweetheart. <3 well I'm gonna get some sleep; I have a lot to do before I see you tomorrow!

William: Haha of course! Well you sleep good darling, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! <3

Grell: Good night sweetheart! <3

William: Good night Grell! <3

I shut my kindle off smiling as the music played softly in my ears, drifting into a faraway place with my William.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Next Day

I sat nervously in my car as my mother made her way to William's house out in Wilson, hopping that his parents wouldn't ask a lot of questions about me. "Well here we are Grell." My mom said as she pulled up in front of the house. I took a deep breath, getting out of my car as I headed for the door. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response as my nervousness choked me more. William appeared at the door, a huge grin on his face as he opened the door to step out. "Hey guys I'm leaving! I'll be back soon!" he yelled as he closed the door, turning to hand me a vase of colorful flowers with marbles in the bottom of them. "Oh Will! They are beautiful! Thank you so much sweetheart!" I gushed as we walked to my car, examining the whole thing as I got into the car.

"Hi William, it is nice to see you again." My mother said as we pulled out into traffic again. He smiled, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Parker. Thank you for letting me come over." I had a huge smile on my face as they chattered idly about anything and everything. I loved how okay my mom was with William being in our lives, and that I was dating another guy. My step dad didn't seem okay with it at first but he just wants me to be happy.

As we pulled into the drive way, my siblings were waiting for us in the garage while smiling and waving at us like crazy. "You boys can hang out in the garage until dinner is ready." My mom said as she walked in the side door while we walked to the garage. "Hey Will!" they yelled in unison, giving him a tight hug as I set the flowers on the bar top. "Alright alright!" I say pulling him from their clutches and wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's here for our anniversary, not for you guys to glomp him the whole time!" I was already irritable with people today and the brats were making it worse than it already was. I felt William's arm wrap around my shoulder as he laughed, "It's fine Grell, they're just excited to see me. Oh and darling?" I looked over at him as his smiles down at me, "Happy One Month." A gold box with a note attached to it sat on the bar next to my gift, which was in a small blue box.

I was shocked that he's actually got me something, but I smiled as he handed me the box. I handed the blue box to him in return before I took the note off to read it;

My dear Grell,

We've made it a month! This has been a perfect month with you! You make me so happy all the time baby and I'm excited for the next months!

Love Will

I had tears in my eyes as I refolded the note and opened the box, "Oh Will!" I gasped. "It's so beautiful!" Nestled in the purple velvet cushion was a simple gold locket on a simple chain. He chuckled, "Open it." Inside of it was our initials in a heart on the right and a picture of him on the left; I nearly cried at the sight of it because he cared that much about me to give me this. Why me? I thought to myself. "Thank you baby, for my gift and for being with me." I say quietly giving him a tight hug, which he returned just as tight. Will opened the blue box after I let go, giving a very big grin to the bracelet that set snuggly inside the bottom on top of a letter. I was wearing the other that matched it, a brown leather clip with the metal band that said 'Taken', while his was three black bands with a clip only his metal band said 'Taken' with a small heart next to it. I took the liberty of clipping it on for him smiling as he scanned the letter with watery eyes.

He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly; I was startled but I hugged back. "Thank you." He whispered as my mom called for dinner. We pulled back but I wanted to kiss him so bad but I didn't want to rush it, I was so conflicted on the whole matter. As I walked towards the door I felt his hand around my wrist; as I turned I felt his hands caress my face and pull me in for a sweet but passionate kiss. His lips were soft against mine but I felt my fiery passion come back as I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his hips. My mom called again as we broke apart for air; "We're coming!" I yelled as we closed the garage, hand in hand. "Happy Anniversary handsome." He said kissing my hand. "You too baby." I replied.


	4. Chapter Three: Two Month Anniversary / Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three
> 
> Two Month Anniversary/Fun Times
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler!
> 
> The song is "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings

Grell's POV

William had been gone three days and I was a wreck! My hair had lost its shine, I was still in my pj's at two in the afternoon and I was watching reruns of Doctor Who on BBC America. "When does Will come home?" my sister questioned; my siblings were playing Uno in the floor for like the thirtieth time today. I sigh closing my eyes, "Tomorrow."

(Flashback/Grell is Italics and William is bold)

Grell: How long will you be gone for babe?

Will: About five days. I'll be back before you know it love.

Grell: Ugh I don't want you to go Will!

Will: I have too Grell, but when I get back we'll do something fun right?

Grell: Absolutely baby! We'll go see a movie and have lunch and do some shopping!

Will: Haha sounds like fun sweetheart, whelp time for me to go! I love you Grell we'll talk as soon as I'm home! Xoxox 3

Grell: I love you too baby! 3 xoxox be safe!

(End Flashback)

I rolled over on my side watching 10 and Rose talk on a beach, thinking about William. "What movie are you guys gonna see?" my mom asked. "World War Z and he's coming over for dinner on Sunday for our anniversary. I'm not sure what I'm gonna wear yet." I say, closing my eyes before drifting into another nap as the Tardis zooms away.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Couple hours later….

"Grell! Your kindle is going off like mad!" I hear my sister shout. I opened my eyes drowsily, sitting up as I put my glasses on, "Okay I'm up!" I grab my kindle and notice it's from Facebook, tapping the web icons on the cracked screen. It was Will!

(Grell =Italics, William=Bold)

Will: GRELL I'M HOME!

Grell: WILLIAM! DARLING I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Will: NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS I MISSED YOU!

Grell: Omg so not possible baby I'm going crazy without your sweet words!

Will: I missed you sweetheart I really did! I can't wait to see you for our anniversary!

Grell: I'm excited! On Tuesday we're going to the mall! 3

Will: Sounds like fun!

Grell: Mhm I'm so ready! So tell me about it all!

And it went on and on throughout the night and late into the early morning hours as William told me about all the things he saw and did until we both passed out from exhaustion.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sunday

I knocked on his door, wringing my hands worriedly as I waited for the door to open. William appeared looking devilishly handsome as always, wearing blue cut off shorts and a blue tank top. After he closed the door, he swooped down and kissed me passionately. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss but remembering my mom was in the car so I ended it faster than I wanted to. "I missed you Grell." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle before I replied. "I missed you too Will."

We walked hand in hand to the car, talking quietly as we got in and sped off to my house. Our anniversary was the same as ever, with the exception of us exchanging rings. I had gotten on one knee and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You liar!" he chuckled. "I'm not lying but I'm not proposing. I promise William Spears, that I will always be here for no matter what, whether we are together or not I will always be here for you." I say holding the ring out to him. It was a silver band with a single purple gem; he slid it onto his ring finger on his right hand before pulling out a sliver band with a green gem embedded in it, "And I promise the same Grell Sutcliff." I slid it onto my finger before getting up to hold his face between my hands.

The rain had started to fall, "will come here." I pull him into the rain before kissing him deeply and passionately as it fell on us. His hands held my back while mine threaded through his hair again. "Happy Two months baby." I say breathlessly. He smiles, "To you as well."

(I know it's short but it was a short day cause it was a lot like their one month)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tuesday

"Thanks mom!" I shout as we get out the car, rushing to get in and away from prying eyes. "Have fun!" she hollers back. The mall was slightly packed but nothing we couldn't handle; I laced my fingers with his, "What do you want for lunch?" Will ponders this for a few minutes, "Chinese definitely babe." So we got in line to order while talking about the movie we were gonna see. "It's really freaking zombies! I'm so excited!" I gush as he talks about the actor Brad Pitt and how yummy the man is; he laughs, "He is though!" I giggle before stepping up to order our lunch which took all of five minutes and we were sitting at a table eating together. We were mostly quite as we ate but still made conversation as we went.

"So ready for some carnage?" he asked as I threw away our food. Will laughed, grabbing my hand lovingly, "Of course! Let's go watch Brad kick some zombie ass." We walked to the other end of the mall where the movie theater was which was virtually empty for the movie "World War Z' . After getting something to drink and popcorn, we headed for movie theater number 8 which had two other couples up top and one at the very bottom. "Let's sit in the middle babe." Will states looking around nervously. "What is up with him?' I think to myself as we sit down in the middle right as the movie started to play.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
An hour and a half later…

"That was a great movie!" I say throwing our trash away and taking his hand back in mine. "It was." He says as we hit pavement in the bright sun. The rest of our day passed nonchalantly as we walked around and shopped for a couple hours. "Hey mom we are at the food court." I say as we head for the food court to wait on my mother. "I'm gonna get something to drink babe." Will says before stalking off to a machine. I couldn't understand why his demeanor had changed but then again we were in a mall in Portsmouth, the people were unpredictable and rowdy.

A monster was set in front of me as Will took his seat smiling at me. As time passed we talked about our past a little here and there. His phone went off, it was mom, "I'm outside."

And with that our date had ended and so had our anniversary.

Okay so it was really short but I felt like the development of Grell needed to be saved for just a little bit. BUt fair warning for the tender hearted tissues may be needed next chapter! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ~Mrs.SNMichaelis112113


End file.
